A video stream, including both audio and video content, contains a large number of video frames, many of which, as single frames or video clips, are not significant to convey the content of the video stream. Even those content-significant video frames that may convey an image representative of the content of the video stream can contain additional views and images which detract from the representative image of the video stream. Further, content-significant video frames are not always in a form that would be useful as pages for conveying the content of the video stream.